iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Društvance za dvorištvance
|title_ipa = |title_translated = The Small Backyard Gang |title_other = |show = The Backyardigans |dub_identifier = Serbian |logo = The Backyardigans - logo (Serbian).png |logo_caption = Official localised logo |channels = Ultra Mini |rating = |country = Serbia |language = Serbian |original_language = American English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 80 |recording_studio = Loudworks 1 – 3, episode 12}} Blue House 3, episode 13 – 4}} |starring = Mina Lazarević Milan Tubić Marko Marković Snežana Nešković Milan Antonić |air_date = Ultra: Mini: – present |website = |channel_site = |channel_title = |wikipedia = https://sr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dvori%C5%A1tvance |wikia = |imdb = tt0439349 |tv.com = the-backyardigans |video = |video_title = }} |title_other_simply = |language = Serbian |show = The Backyardigans |past_channel = Ultra |current_channel = Mini }} Channel history Ultra was broadcasted on Ultra in and was removed from the schedule in the same year. Mini In , started broadcasting on Mini, a channel run by the same company. It was removed from the schedule, and placed on hiatus in . On , the was placed back into the channel lineup, with new 3 and 4 episodes. Cast Marina Kutlešić 1 – S3E12)}} Aleksandra Bijelić Aksentijević 1 – S1E10)}} Jamia Simone Nash Mina Lazarević 3, episode 13 – 4)}} |main_char2 = Pablo |main_char2w = Pablo |main_char2t = Kljuca |main_char2v = Aleksa Petrović 1 – S3E12)}} Nataša Popović 1 – S1E10)}} Sean Curley Milan Tubić 3, episode 13 – 4)}} |main_char3 = Tyrone |main_char3w = Tyrone |main_char3t = Telibor |main_char3v = Veljko Racić 1 – S3E12)}} Aleksandra Bijelić Aksentijević 1 – S1E10)}} Corwin C. Tuggles Leon Thomas III Damani Roberts Tyrel Jackson Williams Marko Marković 3, episode 13 – 4)}} |main_char4 = Tasha |main_char4w = Tasha |main_char4t = Nilka |main_char4v = Mina Nenadović 1 – S3E12)}} Milena Moravčević 1 – S1E10)}} Kristin Klabunde 1 – S3E5)}} Gabriella Malek Snežana Nešković 3, episode 13 – 4)}} |main_char5 = Austin |main_char5w = Austin |main_char5t = Skoča |main_char5v = Aleksa Stanilović 1 – S3E12)}} Milena Moravčević 1 – S1E10)}} Thomas Sharkey Milan Antonić 3, episode 13 – 4)}} |director = Ivana Aleksandrović Ivee 1 – 3, episode 12)}} |song_translator = Dunja Đordević 1 – 3, episode 13}} |translator = Milena Kalicanin 3, episode 12)}} }} Trivia *This is the second dub to feature a dubber who portrays more than one character; the first being the second Polish dub. *The first ten episodes of 1 are released on DVDs. *The episode's songs have initially been dubbed, but, from episode 10 to the twelfth episode in the third , the songs were now in the English, with subtitles, which the dubbing studio Loudworks is responsible for. It has been rumored that Mini broadcast the episode unedited, with the songs supposedly dubbed. After the twelfth episode, the subsequent episodes dubbed the songs, since another dubbing studio, Blue House, picked up where Loudworks left off. *The main characters, except Tyrone, have their names altered to a term that derives, or relates to a trait, from their respective species; **'' '' derives from (hippo), **'' '' derives from (a beak of a penguin), **'' '' derives from , which refers to the hop of a kangaroo, **'' '' is a direct equivalent to Uniqua, as the term derives from (unique) **'' '' is a portmanteau of the word (young moose; calf) and the name . *The theme song and end song are the only two songs to have the dialogue cast sing, instead of the assigned musical vocals. *Up to the twelfth episode in 3, the intro and end song was only sung by Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha's speaking voice portrayers, Marina Kutlešić, Aleksa Petrović and Mina Nenadović. Category:Ultra programming Category:Mini programming